Games
by TiteCanardeEnragee
Summary: Un petit recueil de OS Klaine sur des jeux plus ou moins connus, que se soit de société, action ou vérité, ou des jeux vidéos. Qui se finissent en couple Klaine adorable.
1. OS1 : Just Dance

Coucou tout le monde ! :D

Me voili voilou avec un recueil d'OS Klaine spécialisé dans le jeuuuu /o/

Je ne pense pas que c'est quelque chose qui a déjà été fait puis j'avais trop envie de le faire x) donc je me lance avec ce premier OS !

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est l'histoire (l'idée + l'écriture).

**OS 1 : Just Dance**

Résumé : _Soirée Just Dance chez Mercedes. Les Warblers sont invités. Blaine savait depuis le début que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Mais quand il vit Kurt danser avec une sensualité bestiale sur «Boom» de Reggaeton Storm, il se dit que c'était peu être pas si mal… Surtout que le châtain balance son charmant derrière juste devant ses yeux._

«- JUST DANCE ! Hurla la jeune noire, histoire que tout le quartier soit au courant de ce qu'il se tramait.

- Mercedes… Soupire Rachel. On est au courant qu'on va jouer à Just Dance… Si tu pouvais arrêter de… de bouger, se serrait cool. Continua-t-elle dans une grimace. »

Les gens tout autour partirent dans un petit rire, sauf peu être un jeune garçon. Un bouclé, habillé d'un pantalon rouge légèrement trop court, d'un T-shirt noir orné d'un nœud papillon qui lui allait à merveille. Il soupira doucement et regarda tout le monde. Il y avait dans le petit salon les Warblers au presque complet, ainsi que les New Direction. Et Kurt. Blaine sourit de toutes ses dents en tournant ses yeux brunâtres vers le jeune Hummel occupé de parler avec une bonne partie des New Direction. Il tendit l'oreille, histoire de comprendre ce qu'il se tramait.

«- On a tous perdu d'avance de toute façon… Se lamenta Tina.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda un Wes surexcité.

- Ca se voit que c'est bien la première fois que tu fais une soirée Just Dance avec nous, continua la jeune asiatique. Kurt est totalement imbattable. Il connait toutes les chorégraphies par cœur. »

Tous les regards se posèrent sur le châtain qui rougissait doucement. Tous ses beaux garçons qui le regardaient, impressionnés… C'était vraiment bon ! Il gloussa lentement puis croisa les bras sur son torse fin.

«- Je ne suis pas imbattable. Je tiens juste à ce que personne ne gagne le pari… »

Les New Direction levèrent les yeux au ciel tendis que Blaine lança un regarde interrogatif à Mercedes, qui c'était placé juste à côté de lui pendant la discussion.

«- Sache, petit Hobbit joufflues, que nous avions pas cru Kurt à la première soirée. Nous avons donc tous pariés… Si Kurt n'est pas premier à une chanson, celui ou celle qui l'est à sa place pourra lui demander ce qu'il/elle veut. N'importe quoi. Murmura-t-elle. »

Pendant ce temps là, les Warblers avaient tous prit un air et une pose arrogante.

«- Vous n'avez pas non plus vue notre Blaine danser sur la Wii. Répliqua David. »

A partir du moment où le prénom Blaine fut prononcé, ils eurent toute l'attention de Kurt. Tous les Warblers acquiescèrent doucement, très fiers de leur choriste.

«- Blaine est surement bien plus doué que Kurt, continua David. Le pari va prendre fin aujourd'hui… »

A partir de là, il eut une mini dispute sur qui allait gagner, les gens se chamaillaient tout doucement. Kurt et Blaine regardaient leur Glee Club les défendre tout en discutant entre eux de choses et d'autres, évitant bien sûr le sujet Just Dance. Après quelques minutes de plus, Mercedes incéra le CD dans la Wii toute blanche. Tina, Mike, Mercedes ainsi que Finn attrapèrent la manette et se mirent à danser sur une chanson simple. Et ce fut comme ça pendant les chansons suivantes. Wes, David, Thad et Trent dansèrent sur Pump Up The Jame, alors que le reste des Warblers firent Futebol Crazy. Blaine et Kurt, par contre restaient assit dans le fauteuil à rigoler avec leurs amis. Cinq chansons passèrent sans qu'un des deux génies du jeun ne bougent du fauteuil, mais cette tranquillité avait oublié un grand détail : Mercedes.

En effet, la jeune noire changea de CD et bougea les chansons jusqu'au moment où l'extrait de la chanson «Boom». Pire qu'un ressort, Kurt se leva et piqua la mannette à Mercedes. Il avait un vrai regard de fou et la jeune fille s'installa près de Blaine. Elle tourna la tête, de façon à murmurer quelque chose dans l'oreille du bouclé.

«- Tu ne résisteras pas Blaine. Tu verras à quel point Kurt est magnifique. Et tu ne résisteras pas. »

Au début, le jeune Warblers ne comprit pas, mais quand la chanson débuta, son cerveau avait déjà court-circuité. Ses yeux ne lâchaient pas le châtain, occupé de balancer son buste au même rythme que la danseuse sur l'écran. Quand Kurt tourna sur lui-même, balançant son bassin _pile_ devant les yeux avides de Blaine, ce dernier comprit ce que voulait dire Mercedes. Kurt Hummel était beau. Magnifique. Splendide. Absolument désirable. _Sexy_.

La chanson continua, alors que le bouclé dut se reprendre avant de baver. Tout le monde avait pus voir Blaine bouffer véritablement Kurt des yeux, et, silencieusement, ils se mirent d'accord. Quand le doux châtain s'arrêta sur le dernier «Boom» de la chanson, personne ne bougea. Le magnifique danseur remit ses cheveux en place et regarda tout le monde.

«- Ok. Je suis motivé maintenant. Qui veut venir se mesurer à moi ? »

Au début, personne ne bougea. Puis, Jeff, assit près de Blaine, poussa ce dernier pour qu'il se lève. Kurt lui tendit une autre mannette et les deux jeunes garçons échangèrent un sourire. Un sourire confiant pour le châtain, et un sourire déterminé pour Blaine. Il allait le faire. Il voulait battre Kurt, juste pour gagner ce stupide pari. Il ne savait même pas quoi lui demander… Mais il s'en foutait.

Le châtain était occupé de choisir la chanson quand Mercedes se leva et enleva le CD. Kurt la regarda, choqué et lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait. Le jeune noire fit un clin d'œil aux deux garçons et mit un autre CD dans la Wii. Quand Blaine vit Michael Jackson apparaitre sur l'écran il déglutit avec difficulté. S'il comprenait très bien ce que comptait faire la meilleure amie de son amour secret, il était mal. _Très_ mal. Il connaissant Michael Jackson – The Experience et ses danses. Le Roi de la Pop pouvait parfois être très… Sensuel. Et en effet, Mercedes choisis In The Closet, ce qui fit rudement rougir Kurt. Sans rien leur demander, la jeune fille choisit le châtain en la femme, et Blaine en Michael.

Après avoir lancée la chanson, elle repartit s'asseoir. Kurt observa Blaine pendant l'intro et d'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de faire cette chanson à fond. Ils allaient _tout déchirer_.

Et ils déchirèrent tout. La tension sexuelle qu'ils dégagèrent était incroyable. Blaine tentait de se rapprocher de Kurt mais, comme la danse le voulait, le jeune homme le rejeta. Pourtant… Ils se frôlaient avec une douceur et un désir pas possible. S'en était suffoquant. Quand Kurt se mit à tourner autour du bouclé, tout le monde retint son souffle. Personne n'osait parler. L'ambiance était électrique. Chaude. Et Le châtain était si… Sensuel. Un vrai _sex symbol_. Quelques Warblers, qui se croyaient tous hétéro, rougirent tous devant le Kurt qu'il voyait là. Quelques bosses déformaient même les pantalons, mais ça, on ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir…

Comme la danse le voulait, Blaine mit sa main au milieu du dos de Kurt et l'attira à lui. Avec les mouvements de vagues, leur torse se toucha, sensuellement, alors que Blaine pouvait sentir le souffle de Kurt sur sa peau. Pourtant, ils durent se lâcher. A regret, précisons-le bien. Et la danse continua, douce, sensuelle, d'une tendresse incroyable. Kurt se laissa totalement aller sur le dos de Blaine, qui profita de la chaleur que laissait passer le dos du plus vieux. Lentement, la chanson prit fin. Blaine attrapa la taille du châtain pour le tenir pendant qu'il roulait en arrière et lorsqu'il le releva, leurs lèvres se touchèrent.

Kurt passa ses bras autour du cou du bouclé, se collant totalement à lui alors que le baiser s'approfondissait doucement. Tous leurs amis, la confusion passée, applaudirent. Les deux garçons rougirent. Ils les avaient oubliés ! Les New Direction allèrent tous féliciter Kurt. Ce dernier reçut plein de câlins et des bourrades amicales, alors que les Warblers parlaient à Blaine, disant comme ils étaient «heureux de voir que maintenant ils n'auraient plus besoin de l'entendre râler sur l'amour de sa vie». C'est tout mignon.

Le nouveau couple s'affala sur le fauteuil et le châtain se blottit, heureux, dans les bras de son –owiiiii, il pouvait le dire maintenant!– de son _petit-ami_ ! Blaine embrassa le front de Kurt et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Voilà. Ils étaient vraiment bien maintenant. Ils étaient chez eux. A l'endroit où ils se sentaient le mieux…

Voilà voilou !

J'espère que vous avez aimé D

Je dois vous avouer que je n'ai pas le courage de le relire, donc je suis vraiment désolée pour les fautes qu'il y a surement :(

Les review sont gratuites –sisi!– donc donnez votre avis )

La suite bientôt, j'espère ! 8D

Juste le titre si vous voulez savoir : _Seven Minutes In Heaven_


	2. OS2 : Seven Minutes In Heaven

Re-bonjouuuur, bonsoir, bon appétit, ou bonne nuit ! :D

On ne sait jamais, moi je lis bien une fiction Klaine juste avant de m'endormir u_u

Bref, je suis de retour avec ce deuxième OS : _Seven Minutes In Heaven_.

J'espère qu'il va vous plaire autant que celui d'avant :D

Disclamer : L'histoire est à moi, les personnes à la Fox et à Ryan. J'ai essayée, ils ne veulent pas mes les donner ! Pourtant j'ai été sage toute l'année !

_Précisions_ : C'est plus un UA, vu que Blaine et Kurt ne se connaissent pas du tout.

Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas ce jeu, il est simple : Seven Minutes In Heaven (Sept minutes au paradis) est un jeu de rencontre, où deux personnes qui ne se connaissent pas très bien sont enfermées dans un placard pendant 7 minutes, histoire de se parler en étant tranquille.

**OS 2 : Seven Minutes In Heaven**

Résumé : _Journée rencontre pour diverses écoles. Les élèves de Mc. Kinley se retrouvent à devoir faire la connaissance des garçons de la Dalton Academy. Pour cela, rien de mieux que ce jeu pas très connu, Seven Minutes In Heaven. Et par un hasard que je n'ai pas du tout poussé, Kurt Hummel et Blaine Anderson se retrouvent à deux dans le placard…_

Kurt soupira. Mais pas un petit soupire discret comme il faisait souvent. Plus le genre de respiration forte et audible, qui fit gonfler ses joues avec exagération. Oui, il en avait marre. Et ça ne faisait pas dix minutes que les New Direction et quelques autres personnes de MC. Kinley étaient ici. Ici, c'était à la Dalton Academy. Par un programme que Kurt trouvait _absolument_ absurde, ils devaient sympathiser avec des gars de cette école pour garçon. Et le châtain se demandait franchement _qui_ faisait le programme. _Qui_ pouvait avoir de si mauvaises idées, franchement ? Vas-y pour sympathiser avec des personnes qui faisaient partie du Glee Club ennemie, les Warblers…

Depuis les dix petites minutes où ils avaient tous atterri dans la petite salle de chant, il n'y avait pas un bruit. Même le moindre insecte avait déserté cette salle, tellement l'ambiance était lourde. Pas un seul bruit. Et Kurt soupira une nouvelle fois. Il n'était pas social et ça n'allait pas être lui qui allait parler en premier. Par contre, s'il fallait quelqu'un de social…

«- Bon ! Si personne ne commence, je vais le faire. Je m'appelle Mercedes, et je fais partie des New Direction. Je vous présente Rachel, Finn, Quinn, Artie, Kurt, Puck, Tina, Mike, Santana et Brittany. »

Un garçon en blazer, typé asiatique, s'avança lentement et sourit au groupe.

«- Enchanté, moi je suis Wesley, membre du conseil des Warblers. Voici Blaine, notre soliste, David, Thad, Nick, Trent, Jeff et Sébastian.

«- Bon… On est censé faire connaissance, c'est ça ? Continua Mercedes.

«- Je crois bien… Répliqua Wes, un sourire désolé aux lèvres. »

Grand silence. Ils avaient beau avoir fait le premier pas, ils ne savaient pas trop comment faire maintenant. Soudain, la jeune noire –décidemment, rien ne se passerai sans Mercedes…– se redressa et un sourire radieux éclaira ses traits.

«- On a qu'à joué ! S'exclama-t-elle ?

«- Oh, c'est bête, je n'ai pas pris ma dinette avec… Répliqua Santana. »

Les New Direction levèrent les yeux au ciel devant la remarque acide de la jeune latino. Mercedes soupira doucement, puis reprit un sourire confiant.

«- Seven Minutes In Heaven !

«- Tu veux parler du jeu où on est enfermé dans une toute petite pièce à deux ? Demanda doucement Kurt.

«- Oui, c'est ce jeu là ! Enfin, je dis ça, je ne dis rien…

«- Non, moi je pense que c'est une bonne idée… Répliqua Wes, assez songeur. Il faudra juste que des personnes dans votre groupe y aillent plusieurs fois, nous ne sommes pas autan que vous…

A partir de là, tout fut beaucoup plus rapide. Les Warblers trouvèrent une sorte de petite pièce, qui laissait à peine passer 3 personnes sans qu'elles soient obligées de se coller. Pas beaucoup de place donc…

Les passages se firent dans un hasard total. Quinn et Jeff eurent leurs sept minutes, suivit de Santana et Sébastian, qui, étaient devenues en très peu de temps des grands amis. Wes et Rachel par contre, n'arrivèrent pas à grand-chose. Vint alors Le tour de Kurt, qui entra, seul dans la petite pièce. Directement, il se colla à un mur, son dos collant la surface dure. Dans la salle, il eut un blanc avant qu'un certain brun bouclé prenne les devant et entre de lui-même dans la pièce.

Mercedes regarda sa montre et ne la quitta pas des yeux les sept minutes qui suivirent. A la huitième, elle commença à s'inquiéter. Son ami était quelqu'un d'incroyablement ponctuel, il n'avait pas du non plus quitter sa montre des yeux… Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux au groupe puis alla frapper à la porte.

«- Heu… Kurt, Blaine, les sept minutes sont passées… »

Pourtant, il n'y eut aucun bruit de l'autre côté. S'inquiétant de plus en plus, elle frappa une seconde fois et attendis patiemment quelques secondes. Mais trop c'est trop. Les pires scénarios passèrent dans sa tête et si ce soliste avait tué Kurt et c'était enfui par une porte secrète, et s'il était mort d'une quelconque crise, et si les deux étaient enfermés à vie dans cette petite pièce, sans eau et nourriture, à devoir s'entretuer pour survivre… Son homme n'avait pas la force de battre ce petit mais musclé Warbler ! Et si... Finalement elle ouvrit la porte –même si, _défoncer_, était le terme plus approprié.

Wow. Apparemment non, son homme allait très bien… Plus que bien.

Totalement collé au mur, mais aussi au corps dominant du jeune bouclé, occupé de l'embrasser, il ne devait pas aller trop mal.

En effet, Kurt était occupé d'embrasser Blaine à pleine bouche. Comme si ça vie en dépendait. Ses bras entouraient gracieusement le cou du plus petit, une main fourrageant dans les cheveux bruns sans se soucier du gel qui lui griffait presque les doigts. Blaine lui, serrait la taille du châtain, le gardant collé à son corps et le bloquant contre le mur. Leur bassin se touchait, se frôlait doucement sans perversité aucune, juste avec une tendresse et un besoin d'affection énorme.

Oui, voilà :'D

J'espère que vous avez aimé la fin 8D

Moi ? Sadique ? Au contraire… Bien trop gentille…

**Flash Back**

Kurt sursauta un peu quand la porte s'ouvrit, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lentement en voyant un jeune homme qui devait être bouclé. Oui, sous tout se gel, on pouvait franchement en douter… Le nouvel arrivant s'installa de la même manière que le châtain, sur le mur juste en face. Il sourit avec une grande douceur –sourire qui aurait pus, à lui seul, faire retourner le cœur de Kurt– et tendit une main légèrement bronzée au jeune homme qui ressemblait vaguement à un lutin. _Un lutin avec de magnifiques yeux bleus et un corps à s'en damner_, pensa-t-il en se mordant la lèvre.

«- Je m'appelle Blaine. Tu es Kurt, c'est ça ?

«- O-oui… »

Il eut un blanc durant lequel les deux jeunes garçons se regardaient avec beaucoup de curiosité, qui fut vite remplacée par une incroyable tendresse. Puis Kurt soupira tout doucement.

«- Je trouve ça… Stupide… Murmura le châtain.

«- Ce programme ? Je trouvais aussi, avant de me retrouver seul dans une toute petite pièce avec un jeune homme magnifique… »

Le sourire gentil de Blaine se transforma en quelque chose de nettement plus charmeur, alors que Kurt rougissait dangereusement. Il eut un moment de flottement avant que le bouclé rit doucement. Il n'y avait aucune animosité dans se rire, se qui fit se détendre Kurt.

«- Désolé, je suis parfois trop franc… Et trop gay.

«- Oh, il n'y a pas de soucis… Je le suis aussi. »

Blaine hésita un moment puis décida de se lancer. Advienne que pourra.

«- Tu es aussi trop franc… Ou gay ? Demanda le bouclé.

«- Gay, bien évidemment. »

Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls, faisant rougir un peu plus le châtain. Devant les yeux pétillant du plus petit, il sourit timidement.

«- Tu veux qu'on le refasse ? Sortie soudain Blaine.

«- Hein ? » était la seule chose (pas très glorieuse, mais voilà) que Kurt put dire avec beaucoup d'incompréhension. Le bouclé lui re-tendit sa main, comme il avait fait un peu plus tôt pour se présenter.

«- Blaine Anderson, 16 ans. Ouvertement gay depuis quelques temps déjà. J'ai été admis ici peu de temps après mon coming out, les gens dans mon ancien lycées m'avaient subitement prit en grippe… Je ne suis pas grand, mais je fait de la boxe et je suis, bizarrement, le seul soliste dans les Warblers, ce qui m'énerve un peu…»

Sans hésiter, Kurt prit la main de Blaine dans la sienne et la secoua avec beaucoup de gentillesse.

«- Kurt Hummel, 17 ans. Je suis aussi ouvertement gay et j'ai fait mon coming out il y a quelques années maintenant. Je… Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis si ce n'est le Glee Club. Je suis plus grand que toi, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil et un rire de la part de Blaine, mais je ne fais rien, à part chanter… Ca compte, pas vrai ? J'ai peu de solos avec les New Direction, mais je suis quand même heureux de pouvoir hurler une phrase dans une chanson avec ma voix bien trop aiguës… »

Les deux jeunes hommes se fixaient après les vraies présentations. Leur mains ne c'étaient pas lâcher malgré le fait que les salutations soient finis depuis longtemps… Blaine serra un peu plus fortement la main blafarde qu'il tenait doucement. Le plus naturellement du monde, leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent avec tendresse. Le bouclé sourit, fixant de ses yeux mordorés les fins doigts blancs mais glacés qui réchauffèrent sa peau.

«- Moi j'aime beaucoup ta voix… »

Sans qu'aucun d'eux ne réalisent, leur corps c'étaient rapprochés. Ils se frôlaient à peine, mais se simple contact les fit tout les deux frissonner.

«- Je ne l'ai entendu que depuis une demie heure, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de l'admirer… » Tout cela n'était plus qu'un souffle. Les deux garçons ne voyaient pas –pourtant ils auraient dut– à quel point leur visages se rapprochaient. A quel point leurs doux souffles se mélangeaient. A quel point quelqu'un frappait à la porte, leur adressant la parole.

Et avec le naturel et la tranquillité de l'eau coulant dans un fleuve, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent. Au début, ce n'était qu'un frôlement. Puis le besoin devint plus grand. Ils avaient besoin de se toucher, de s'embrasser, comme pour se dire que tout cela n'était pas faux. Qu'ils étaient tout les deux bel et bien là, à flirter. A s'embrasser. Et ils ne virent pas la porte s'ouvrir avec violence et le silence soudain qu'il eut dans l'autre pièce.

**Fin Du Flash Back**

Voilà, là c'est la vrai fin xD

J'espère que tout cela vous à plus quand même D

Dans le prochain épisode

_« Blaine, qu'elle est ta plus grosse déception ?_

_- De ne t'avoir jamais embrassé, Kurt._

_- Pitié, dites moi que maintenant j'ai le droit de donner un gage… »_


	3. OS3 : Action ou vérité ?

Yop tout les gens :D

Me revoilà avec mon troisième chapitre ! Je suis trop fière de moi, j'arrive à poster sans trop laisser de temps entre chaque chapitre… Oui, acclamez moi, être inférieur ! *sortsependre*

Bref, nous parlions du chapitre trois… J'ai eu énormément de mal à l'écrire xD Je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi d'ailleurs… En fait, si, je sais un peu : Le mini-micro-résumé –qui est en fait plus un extrait– m'est sortie de la tête comme ça… Je n'ai pas réfléchis à comment tourner l'histoire autour de ses trois phrases…

Mais revenons à mes moutons, qui sont châtains et tout laqués !

J'espère que cet OS vous plaira )

_Précisions_ : **Kurt et Blaine sorte déjà ensemble au début de cette fiction**, mais sa reste très timide. Ils ne se sont jamais embrassé, et se sont juste deux gars qui se câlinent plus que d'autres et qui se donnent la main. Pour l'instant, en tout cas…

**OS 3 : Action ou vérité ?**

Résumé : _Les Warblers s'ennuient. Et quand une bande d'adolescents en pubertés s'ennuient, il faut bien sûr que cela tourne mal… Ou peu être que cela tourne en fait mieux que prévu ? Action ou vérité n'a jamais été aussi véritable…_

«- Les gars… ça vous dit un jeu ? »

Tout les Warblers présent dans la pièce se tournèrent vers un Wesley visiblement bien en forme. Il venait de défoncer la porte et tenait son marteau en tremblait d'excitation. Les garçons frissonnèrent mais ne répondirent rien, de peur de faire enfler encore un peu la passion du premier Warbler. Sauf peu être…

«- Quoi comme jeu, Wes ? Murmura Kurt. »

Devant le concert de soupires, il sut directement qu'il n'aurait _pas_ du poser cette question. Wesley s'approcha du châtain, avec la tête d'un reptile ayant trouvé la proie parfaite, ce qui attira un grognement de la part de Blaine. Le couple récent n'était peu être pas très proche physiquement –ils étaient assit l'un à côté de l'autre dans la canapé– mais le bouclé n'aimait pas qu'on s'approche trop près de _son_ cher et tendre Kurtie. Pourtant, Wes ne changea pas de tête et partie dans un léger ricanement sardonique. Le frisson qui traversa la salle fut encore un peu plus grand.

«- Vois-tu, _Kurt_… Je connais un jeu parfait. Qui nous divertira tous. Et qui nous apprendra surement plein de choses Ô combien intéressantes sur chacun d'entre nous.

«- Oui, en gros, _Wesley_, tu veux nous faire jouer à action ou vérité. »

Si ledit Wesley avait eut une tête de reptile, Kurt avait eut une langue aussi perfide que celle d'un serpent des plus malfaisant. Jeff pensa furtivement que si ces deux là complotaient ensemble, ils n'étaient pas sortis d'affaire… La Dalton Academy risquait d'être mit à feu et à sang, ce qui n'était pas super. Le blond se reprit et écouta Wesley répondre, le regardant sautiller en se frappant les mains.

«- Exactement mon petit Kurt ! Ce n'est-t-il pas génial ? Comme ça tout le monde pourra en apprendre sur tout le monde ! »

Il eut un blanc. Un _gros_ blanc. Mais quand Wes agrippa son marteau et que Kurt leur lança son meilleur regard de garce, les Warblers s'empressèrent tous de s'installer en une espèce de ronde improvisée, certains assit par terre d'autre sur les quelques chaises ou sur le fauteuil.

«- Ayant proposé se jeu, je commence. Ricana Wes. »

Leur enfer ne faisait décidemment que commencer… Blaine et Kurt, installés maintenant sur le sol, observèrent Wes regarder tout les Warblers tour à tour. Cependant, son regard bridé s'arrêta pile sur le bras du bouclé qui entourait légèrement –_posséssivement_– la taille de Kurt. Un sourire avala tout son visage. Un sourire sadique.

«- Cher Blaine… Action ou vérité ?

«- Vérité, répondit directement Blaine, ne réfléchissant vraiment pas avant de parler. Et quand il vit le sourire de Wes devenir un peu plus sadique, il se dit qu'il aurait vraiment du u réfléchir à deux fois. Ou peu être à trois fois. Tourné sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche.

«- Blaine chérie… Dans ton couple à Kurt et toi, quelle a été votre contact physique le plus… poussé ? »

Kurt rougit directement tendis que le bouclé soupira. Il posa un rapide baisé sur la joue du châtain puis se tourna vers Wes, un sourire sincère aux lèvres.

«- Wes, mon choux, le contact le plus physique qu'on a eut était quand Kurt s'est… Blottit dans mes bras. »

Il y eut une acclamation de tendresse de la part de certain Warbler, et le châtain rougit un peu plus avant de poser ces lèvres sur le front de Blaine, murmurant un adorable «Merci, _mon cœur_.» Le bouclé lui sourit avec une tendresse magnifique puis tourna ses yeux vers les garçons autour.

«- A moi, susurra-t-il avec beaucoup de malice. »

__20 minutes plus tard__

«- Kurtie, gémit Trent, action ou vérité ?

«- Vu que je suis le seul garçon courageux dans cette bande de malotrue, dit-il avec un sourire, ce qui provoqua le léger ricanement de tout le monde, je vais dire action, très cher _Trentie_. »

Ledit Trentie regarda d'abord Blaine, pour tenter d'apercevoir la limite qu'il avait pour son gage envers le petit ami du bouclé.

«- Très bien. Kurtie… J'aimerais que tu ébouriffe tes cheveux. Le plus possible. Que tu enlève cette laque qui doit étouffer tes cheveux qui ont l'air si parfait. »

Kurt n'avait jamais paru aussi choqué. Il aurait peu être du faire comme pratiquement tout les garçons et choisir vérité. Mais c'était trop tard et déjà sa main se dirigeait vers ses cheveux. La tension était palpable et quand la main du châtain pénétra ses cheveux, tous les garçons retirent leur souffle. Il allait le faire. Il allait mettre ses cheveux dans la pagaille la plus total.

Et il secoua énergiquement sa main, décrochant ses cheveux de leur laque habituelle. Et les doux cheveux châtain finirent totalement naturels. Ils tombaient légèrement sur son front, un peu comme une mèche alors que cette allure débraillée lui allait à merveille. Blaine sourit, fier de son petit-ami, et attrapa un de ses mèches de cheveux pour jouer avec. Kurt posa sa tête contre l'épaule du bouclé mais se redressa bien vite.

«- C'est à moi. » La phrase sonnait plus comme une constatation que comme une question. Le groupe acquiesça légèrement et le châtain sourit doucement à son amour.

«- Blaine… Action ou vérité, chérie ?

«- Vérité, répondit directement le concerné. »

«- Blaine, quelle est ta plus grosse déception ?

«- Ne t'avoir jamais embrassé, Kurt… » Murmura le bouclé, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il était noyé dans les yeux bleutés de son ange, et il ne se rendit compte que bien après de ce qu'il avait dit.

«- Pitié, dites moi que maintenant j'ai le droit de donner un gage, gémit faiblement le châtain. »

Leurs deux têtes se rapprochèrent avec beaucoup de lenteur et ils gardèrent les yeux fixés dans les orbes de l'autre. C'était magique, mais intime. Et les autres Warblers le remarquèrent bien. Ils embarquèrent les plus pervers des leurs, laissant le couple se fixer yeux dans les yeux et partir. Maintenant, le moment n'appartenait qu'à eux.

Et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent puis se touchèrent plus franchement. Peu à peu le baisé s'intensifia, devenant presque violent. Enfin… Une douce violence. Une brusque tendresse. Quelque chose de magnifique en tout cas.

* * *

Wow. Je suis trop trop fière de moi là XD

Je ne comptais franchement pas le finir ce soir… Mais je n'ai pas envie de vous le poster plus tard mes choux :D

Dans le prochain épisode

_____«Blaine? Où es-tu?__» Demanda la châtain, une moue adorablement boudeuse aux lèvres._

_____Kurt savait bien qu'il n'allait pas répondre. mais le jeu commençait à ne plus être amusant... Quoi que?_


	4. OS4 : CacheCache

Hello tout le monde )

Me re-voilà avec ce quatrième OS !

J'ai remarquée que les 3 premiers racontaient tous un premier baiser entre Kurt et Blaine… Et j'ai lu la traduction de Kiss en me rendant compte que le principe était le même… J'ai dis non ! Je voulais faire quelque chose de vraiment unique, donc je vais essayer de ne plus faire que les premier baiser Klaine :'D

Oui, ce n'est pas très claire donc je vais faire plus simple

_Précisons_ : **Kurt et Blaine sont déjà en couple dans cet OS, se sont déjà embrassé**, bref, c'est un vrai couple tout ce qu'il y a de plus de mignon !

Et, exceptionnellement,** je ne mets pas de résumé**… Même si l'extrait à l'OS juste avant m'a légèrement cramé, je préfère garder un peu de surprise xD

**OS 4 : Cache-Cache**

Kurt se retourna dans son lit et tendit la main pour attraper son coussin. Pourtant, au lieu de retomber sur quelque chose, son bras rencontra le vide. Perdant rapidement l'équilibre, le jeune garçon retomba lourdement sur le sol, laissant passer un gémissement de douleur. Il soupira lourdement, ce qui fit bouger une mèche de cheveux. Un mèche carrée et jaune. Kurt était encore très endormi, mais au moment où il remarqua qu'un _post-it_ avait fleurit sur son front, il sauta sur ses pieds, réveillé mais tanguant.

Presque violemment, le châtain arracha la feuille jaune de son front, grimaçant légèrement en sentant sa peau se tendre. Mais avant de lire les phrases qui croulaient sur le post-it, il regarda autour de lui. _D'accord_… Il n'était plus dans sa chambre. Il était dans la salle de chambre des Warblers. _Quoi_ ? Comment il avait atterrit là ? Il ne se savait pas somnambule, ou pas au point de se recoucher sur un petit fauteuil tout en se collant un post-it sur le crâne… Kurt grogna légèrement en sentant un mal de tête montrer le bout de son nez. Massant ses tempes, il jeta un léger coup d'œil sur le papier jaune entre ses doigts blancs. Il avait plusieurs écritures bien distinctes… Le châtain se demanda un instant comment autant de texte tenait sur un carré comme celui là !

«_Kurt_, était-il écrit dans une petit écriture écrasée et pratiquement illisible,

_Quand tu liras ses mots, tu te demanderas surement ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est très simple J'avais envie de jouer ! Oui, les Warblers et moi avons décidés de jouer à un jeu. Cache-cache. N'arrivant pas à te réveiller (Nan, sérieux, comment tu fais pour dormir encore alors qu'une bande d'adolescent sont occupés d'entrer dans ta chambre avec la discrétion et la souplesse d'une fanfare d'éléphants ?) nous avons –à la presque totalité– que tu nous chercherais. Ah parce que oui, on joue à cache-cache ! Bonne chance mon Kurt chérie ! _

_Wesley. _»

Le châtain faillit faire une crise cardiaque. Très bien, résumons. Les Warblers avaient décidés de faire un cache-cache en plein milieu de la nuit, alors que le lendemain ils avaient cours (et un contrôle de math en prime) et surtout… Ô Grand surtout, ils avaient décidés comme ça, que Kurt allait les chercher. Mais oui ! Bien sûr. Il ricana doucement et allait partir, laissant les autres cachés pour la nuit, quand un autre paragraphe lui sauta au visage. L'écriture n'était pas plus l'lisible, et il tenta de la déchiffrer du moins qu'il put…

«_Hey Kurt Kurt Kurt !_

_Ça va bien ? =)_

_J'espère que le réveil à été cool ! _

_Donc, si je me réserve ce petit coin de feuille, c'est juste pour te dire que tu ne peux tout simplement pas ne pas nous chercher ! _

_Je te connais, je suis certain que tu allais repartir et nous laisser poiroter, comme la vile personne que tu es ! _

_Bref, nous avons prit tes précieux amis en otage. Oui, toute ta laque, même ta réserve, ainsi que tes soins pour ta peau. Si tu veux les revoir vivant, tu as intérêt à nous chercher. Mais on ne te force à rien, hein, ne crois pas que nous sommes sadique ! _

_Amicalement, David. _»

Il allait commettre un meurtre. Une tuerie comme lui seul savait les faire. Un véritable _massacre_. Kurt allait faire des confettis avec le post-it quand un troisième texte lui sauta à la figure. Une écriture simple mais soignée, jolie et totalement lisible… Un civilisé dans le groupe ?

«_Hey Kurt, je suis désolé si tout ce jeu te surprend mais promis, je n'y suis pour rien ! Wes est devenue totalement fou. Impossible de le résonner. Encore désolé mon cœur. Mais comme tout les Warblers, je suis caché. Bonne chance chérie !_ Courage.

_Bisous, Blaine._ »

Il nota que les deux derniers mots avaient le même B, ce qui fit rejoindre harmonieusement la 'politesse' de fin(1). Kurt eut un sourire très tendre. Il plia précieusement le papier et le mit en lieu sûr, histoire de le garder pour quelque temps encore. Bon. Très bien, maintenant il fallait les chercher. Les trouver. Et, bien entendu, les tuer pour avoir volés sa laque et ses soins hydratants. Un crime pareil ne resterait pas puni…

Le châtain passa une main dans ses cheveux pour une fois non laqués, et sortit de la pièce, essayant de trouver où des garçons assez idiots pourraient bien se cacher… Surtout qu'il n'avait reçu aucune instruction. Genre… Dans quel bâtiment ? Et les limites, elles étaient invisibles ? Son mal de tête empira encore un peu plus et il grimaça durement. _Il allait les tuer_. Et tuer sa moyenne de math le lendemain.

Il soupira et arpenta rapidement le couloir dans le noir le plus total. Par habitude, il ouvrit quelques portes sur son passage mais s'arrêta net quand un gloussement retentit dans une petit pièce. Un gloussement qu'il connaissait…

«- Nick, sort de cette pièce. _Tout de suite._ »

Aussi vite qu'il avait commencé, le début de rire se stoppa. Un Nick souriant sortit de la pièce, se montrant lentement au châtain. Malgré le noir ambiant, le jeune Warbler put voir la lueur tueuse dans les yeux de Kurt… Ainsi que ses cheveux quoi tombaient devant ses yeux, alors que le jeune Hummel tentait, en vain, de tout remettre en place. Ce qui fit augmenter dangereusement le reflet tueur dans les orbes bleus de l'autre. Les lèvres de Nick firent le chemin inversent, prenant la même pose que celles des smiley pas content.

«- Nick. Dis-moi où sont les autres avant que je décide de te labourer le visage avec ma manucure parfaite. »

_Il me fait peur_, pensa directement Nick. _Maman, pitié_… Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de prier sa mère plus longtemps, que déjà Kurt reprenait dans ses menaces qui faisaient définitivement flippées.

«- Ecoute-moi bien Nick. Si tu ne me réponds pas _maintenant_, je vais m'arranger pour que tu avales toute ma laque. Pour que tu gobes tout mon maquillage. Et pour que tu périsses dans les souffrances le plus affreuses. »

Décidemment, il était trop flippant. Beaucoup trop. C'était dangereux pour le petit cœur fragile du Warbler.

«- Je-ne-sais-pas-où-ils-sont. » Parvint-il à dire d'une traite.

Voyant l'autre près à tourner de l'œil, Kurt décida de laisser tomber. D'un vague geste de la main, il ordonna à Nick de déguerpir, ce que le Warbler fit en en courant le plus rapidement possible. Le châtain soupira puis se remit en marche, motivé par les scènes sanglantes qu'il imaginait faire subir à chaque Warbler… Sauf peu être pour un des garçons, où la scène était nettement plus douce et sucrée…

Un sourire glissa lentement sur ses lèvres alors qu'il s'arrêta devant le placard à balais. Il y avait des voix derrière. Plusieurs voix… Alors que le placard était _vraiment_ petit, genre juste assez grand pour laisser passer deux à trois balais et quelques produits de nettoyage. La surprise passée, il ouvrit la porte avec violence et pointa directement son regard le plus noir sur… Une sorte de mini-radio. Il c'était fait avoir et comme un bleu en plus. L'idée de sa stupidité augmenta encore quand il entendit des rires venir du haut des escaliers.

Courant comme un dératé, près à tuer quelques personnes, il monta les escaliers. Il faillit plusieurs fois tomber, la tête la première, sur les marches acérées, mais continuait quand même à courir après les idiots ricanant qui c'étaient rapidement éclipsés en voyant le jeune garçon arriver très vite –trop vite– en haut des escaliers. Mais c'était sans compter sur le cerveau de Kurt qui avait déjà tout prévu pour coincer les garçons à leur propre jeu.

Et finalement, il réussit. Maintenant, les trois Warblers étaient acculés contre un mur, tremblant de peur en voyant Kurt approcher.

«- Thad, Jeff et Trent. Il ne faut pas fuir, je vous ai _trouvé_. »

Dans le dernier mot on pouvait aussi bien entendre '_je vais vous torturer, encore et encore'_. Les trois Warblers déglutirent avec une difficulté monstre. Oui, ils allaient mourir. Et ils n'avaient même pas fait leur testament… Mais même en les regardant d'un regard absolument noir, Kurt réfléchit. D'après son calcul, il ne lui restait qu'à trouver trois personnes. Wesley, David et Blaine. Cependant, un éclair de paranoïa traversa son cerveau. Les cinq premiers avaient été bien trop faciles à trouver. Donc… Les derniers allaient être le plus dures…

Kurt s'en alla, laissant les trois hommes continuer de prévoir leur testament. Trop prit par leurs pensées, ils n'avaient même pas vu le châtain s'en aller en tentant désespérément de remettre ses cheveux en place. Il fouilla _tout_ le bâtiment, avant de réellement perdre patience. _Où étaient-ils, merde_ ?

Quiconque vivant dans la tête de Kurt –peu de personne donc– et qui aurait entendu le juron, aurait comprit qu'il était totalement à bon, et qu'une crise de Diva montrait le bout de son nez. Une crise dangereuse, qui allait surement valoir toute la laque du monde. Et même bien plus.

Finalement, à grands pas, il entra dans sa chambre, bien décidé à dormir en laissant poiroter les trois autres idiots, mais il se figea. _Wes et David était là_. Le premier tranquillement occupé de faire un Snack sur son ordinateur, et le second affalé sur le lit. Il ne fallut pourtant pas une seconde de plus pour que les deux paires d'yeux se posent sur le châtain, surpris mais amusées.

«- Et bien Kurt, on ne pensais pas que tu allais nous trouver si vite. S'exclama joyeusement David. »

«- Ma laque. Répliqua ledit Kurt, de mauvaise humeur. »

«- Tu n'as pas trouvé Blaine. » Ce n'était surement pas une question, mais bien plus une affirmation.

«- Pourquoi tu dis ça Wes ? »

«- Parce que si tu avais trouvé Blaine, tu n'aurais jamais été aussi vite. »

Il ne comprenait pas trop, mais avec son cerveau qui fondait dans sa boite crânienne, il n'aurait pas comprit pourquoi il devait se nourrir, respirer, et toutes ces choses essentiel.

«- Très bien. Mais au _moment même_ où j'aurais trouvé Blaine, je reviendrais et je vous arracherais la langue. Comprit ? »

Wesley ricana et hocha simplement la tête. Kurt sortit en claquant la porte de sa propre chambre, pour montrer qu'il était vraiment énervé. Maintenant, il fallait trouver Blaine, son adorable petit-ami qui allait finir embrocher par toute sa collection de broches Marc Jacobs. Oui, ça c'était un bon plan ! Un ricanement sadique traversa ses lèvres alors qu'il fouilla pour la deuxième fois le bâtiment. Au bout d'une heure, il regarda à travers une fenêtre. Le soleil se levait doucement, donnant au ciel une lueur de rose et de jaune.

Il avait résolument finit sa nuit. D'ici une bonne demi-heure, il devrait aller s'habiller et se passer de sa précieuse laque. De plus, les mathématique était définitivement ratée... Misère ! Kurt réfléchit un peu puis passa devant la porte qui menait à la salle où il c'était réveillée. Et une constatation le frappa en plein vol, ce qui augmenta son mal de tête. Il avait fait quasiment toutes les salles possibles et inimaginables. Deux fois de suite. Toutes… Sauf celle où son calvaire avait commencé !

Rapidement, il ouvrit la porte et alluma la lumière. Mais alors qu'il était certain de trouver un Blaine mort de rire de sa situation, bêtement assit sur une chaise au fond de la salle… Il trouva, effectivement un brun bouclé, mais pas du tout rigolant. Au contraire.

Blaine était au sol, à genoux. _Torse nu_. Le visage résigné, alors qu'un morceau de tissus était plaqué sur ses lèvres et noué derrière sa tête, l'empêchant de parler. Ses mains étaient attachées dans son dos. Ses yeux mordorés fatigués se levèrent vers Kurt, une nouvelle lueur d'espoir brillant. Pourtant, la première chose que fit le châtain fut d'exploser de rire. Blaine essaya de parler en vain, et quand le plus grand eut finit de rire il se pencha et enleva simplement la bande de tissus qui liait les lèvres de son aimé.

«- Dieu merci, tu es venue me détacher… » Gémit Blaine.

Mais au lieu de faire ce que son petit ami venait de dire, Kurt poussa simplement le bouclé, le faisant basculer en arrière, les jambes maintenant tendus.

«- Heu… Kurt, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Le châtain ne répondit pas et s'assit simplement sur le bassin de son petit ami. Penchant son torse vers l'avant, Kurt embrassa amoureusement son cher et tendre. Pour se 'venger', Blaine mordit doucement la lèvre inférieur du châtain, le faisant gémir allègrement entre leurs lèvres. C'était aussi sensuel que doux, aussi pervers qu'amoureux. Un grand résumé de leur couple.

**Bonus**

Alors que Wes s'amusait à jouer au _Solitaire_ sur l'ordinateur de Kurt, il sursauta avec David quand le réveil du châtain sonna, tuant leurs tympans. Il était maintenant sept heures du matin et après une heure et demie, Kurt n'était pas revenus. Il attrapa son téléphone, et tapa doucement un texto sur l'écran tactile.

«Je crois que tu as trouvé Blaine ! :P

Bon profitage de cadeau ! Je suis sûr qu'il t'a calmé...

Tout ce qu'on t'a volé est dans ta chambre. Par contre, aurais-je précisé qu'à partir de huit heures, on ne peut plus entrer dans nos chambres ? Je ne pense pas…

- Wes & David »

Le lendemain, Kurt fit bien le contrôle. Il le rata même avec un succès magnifique, des cheveux laissés au naturel et d'étrange marques rouge/violette dans le cou…

1 : cette phrase a été la plus dure XD Oui, bon, vous connaissez le principe du Big Bisous Bien Baveux ? Avec le même B pour les 4 mots ? Ben c'est ça xD Oui, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal pour d'écrire ça, désolée D:

Et voilà :D

Et ben vous savez quoi ? Je n'aime pas du tout cet OS XD

C'est de loin celui que je déteste le plus. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, il y a un truc qui me dérange…

Mais peu être que vous, vous l'avez appréciez D J'espère en tout cas ^^

A la prochaine :D

Dans le prochain épisode

_«Une, deux, trois, jusqu'à la porte en bois._

_Quatre, cinq, six, observe le grand phénix_

_Sept, huit, neuf, je n'ai pas trouvé de rime en euf_

_Dix, once, douze, pour la grande partouze ! »_

_Kurt observa le papier qu'il tenait entre ses mains… D'accord… Donc c'était ça son premier indice ? Il allait jamais y arriver… _


End file.
